


Of Overmastering Importance

by flashofthefuse



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8232739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashofthefuse/pseuds/flashofthefuse
Summary: This is a sappy, little thing inspired by a quote from one of my favorite authors.





	

_“We can only know what things are of overmastering importance when they have overmastered us.”_

\- Dorothy L. Sayers **Gaudy Night**

 

He drove out to the airfield barely knowing why, only knowing that he must.

It didn’t matter that she’d not asked him to see her off. It didn’t matter that he’d spent far too long fighting, only to finally give in, and be too late. It didn’t matter that she was leaving, perhaps never to return.

Nothing mattered because nothing could have stopped him. He’d lost control of this long ago, though he couldn’t say for sure when.

He sped up his step, running now, because he must.

He was here because he had to be, not to beg anything of her, and yet, beyond his wildest hopes he was reaching for her, pulling her close, silently saying everything he couldn’t say aloud, and hearing her reply.

He watched her go, smiling over her shoulder at him.

It didn’t matter that she could so easily leave him. It didn’t matter that she’d made no promises.

He’d do as she asked. He would follow, not really understanding why, only knowing that he must.


End file.
